1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing and an abdominal breathing feature extracting system, more particularly, to the method for extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing and the abdominal breathing feature extracting system capable of extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing, without the requirement of a standard model of an abdominal breathing and the execution of a learning process, which is executed prior to the method for extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing, letting the person to learn how to execute a standard abdominal breathing.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, abdominal breathing plays an important role in rehabilitation and stress-released procedure. However, a person who needs to execute an abdominal breathing, such as a patient going to have a heart surgery, must be trained for a period of time by a teacher, such as a doctor, or a nurse. Besides, the results of the training, such as the correctness of the execution of the abdominal breathing, is not yet able to evaluated efficiently, as a standard model of an abdominal breathing is still required for the person to learn with. Moreover, the standard model is not necessarily suitable for full spectrum of people, such as from a children to an elderly.
As mentioned above, a learning process must be executed, for the person to learn with the standard model, which will cost a lot of time, and a certain level of cost. And most important of all, the person must be the same place with the teacher teaching the abdominal breathing, raising a lot of difficulty for the person in transportation, especially for the elderly.
As a result, a method for extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing and an abdominal breathing feature extracting system capable of extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing, without the requirement of a standard model of an abdominal breathing and the execution of a learning process, which is executed prior to the method for extracting the feature of an abdominal breathing, letting the person to learn how to execute a standard abdominal breathing.